1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method that present a projection image including sections of the image which a plurality of projectors project on a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-15204 has disclosed a multi-projection system that projects an image on a screen by using a plurality of projectors.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a multi-projection system 300 as related art. This multi-projection system 300 is constituted of a total of 12 projectors 301-1 to 301-12 that are arranged in a matrix of four projectors per row and three projectors per column.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a projection image 302 which these 12 projectors 301-1 to 301-12 project onto a screen 310. This projection image 302 is divided into 12 equal sections 302-1 to 302-12, and each section is a section (projected section) of the projection image 302 that each of the projectors 301-1 to 301-12 projects onto the screen 310. In FIG. 2, broken lines represent boundaries between adjacent sections among the 12 sections 302-1 to 302-12.
FIG. 3 clearly shows a relationship between each of the projectors 301-1 to 301-12 and their corresponding sections 302-1 to 302-12 of the projection image in which the displayed projection image is omitted from each of the sections. It is to be noted that slightly overlapping parts (blending regions) practically exist between the adjacent sections projected by the adjacent projectors but these overlapping parts is omitted herein.